The present system relates to a fill system that is used to dispense both a primary and a secondary product into a container in a filling machine. One such machine is disclosed in U.S. Ser. No. 08/315,246, filed Sep. 29, 1994, entitled "Packaging Machine System For Filling Primary And Secondary Products Into A Container," which is hereby incorporated by reference.
The specific embodiment of the system illustrated in the foregoing patent application receives a continuous supply of primary and secondary products from storage tanks within, for example, a dairy. There are, however, limitations imposed upon the filling speed of this configuration. It is possible to generate undesirable air bubbles in the system and product with the illustrated configuration. It is therefore desirable to improve on the foregoing system to increase filling speed and reliability, as well as to increase the performance of the system during routine operations such as cleaning and draining.